


aidans

by liruicchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liruicchi/pseuds/liruicchi
Summary: I love you, happy birthday!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	aidans

**group chat: minimum-2**

**14:07**

**Futakuchi Kenji: oi, listen up**

**Shirabu Kenjirou: what bitch**

**Yahaba Shigeru: gods, who pissed in your cereal?**

**Futakuchi Kenji: both of you, stfu**

**Futakuchi Kenji: I would usually enjoy your stupid fights, but I've got actual news losers**

**Shirabu Kenjiro: then spill it, jfc**

**Futakuchi Kenji: yaya**

**Futakuchi Kenji: so apparently there's a new creature in town. kamasaki says they've been causing the spirits at school to become restless**

**Shirabu Kenjiro: what does he want us to do about it? seduce the demon over to the next town?**

**Yahaba Shigeru: not with that haircut, you won't**

**Futamata Takeharu: how this team manages to get anything will forever be a mystery to me**

**Futakuchi Kenji: you act like we have no skills**

**Futamata Takeharu: cos we don't-**

**Yahaba Shigeru: speak for shitrabu**

**Shirabu Kenjiro: I'm not healing you on the next mission**

**Yahaba Shigeru: like I need your filthy healing. you're probably worsening my condition**

**Futakuchi Kenji: i-**

**Shirabu Kenjiro: say that to all the injuries I've healed for you this past year you egghead**

**Futamata Takeharu: you'd think that with all of us at different schools, it would be hard for drama to rise**

**Futamata Takeharu: apparently not**

**Shirabu Kenjiro: stfu**

**Yahaba Shigeru: stfu**

**Shirabu Kenjiro: omfg stop copying me you Saitama looking ass**

**Yahaba Shigeru: at least it's accurate, being that Saitama's more powerful than whatever anime character you could ever be compared to-**

**Futakuchi Kenji: I came here to be serious for once and I get two four year old smartasses arguing**

**Futamata Takeharu: now you know how I feel going into Johzenji and how Moniwa feels seeing you and Kamasaki go at it 8374832983743 times a day**

**Yahaba Shigeru: he came for your neck-**

**Futakuchi Kenji: omg shirabu I see you typing DO NOT SEND THAT SHIT**

**Futakuchi Kenji: I STILL HAVE THINGS TO TELL YALL OMFG**

**Futamata Takeharu: poor kuchi**

**Futakuchi Kenji: poor me indeed**

**Shirabu Kenjiro: ugh. fine. say it, ogre**

**Futakuchi Kenji: oGRE-**

**Futakuchi Kenji: i- yk what i'll just take my chance while it's still there smh**

**Futakuchi Kenji: we don't know what kind of creature it is yet, only that it's ruffling the feathers of the creatures that live in the schools. since we don't know what it is yet, we need to keep our eyes peeled like the potatoes we all know we are, and we need to make sure we're ready for whatever it is. yahaba, ask Oiks if he, his sister or his nephew sense anything. same with mad dog or whatever you call him. if they don't bother the other creatures that don't live in the schools, we'll be able to narrow down our search. futamata, ask that hot blonde how the creatures at your school are, since we all know they're as bad as Johzenji is. shirabu, all of us, including yahoeba, would appreciate it if you stayed around to heal us.**

**Shirabu Kenjiro: I'm going to rip open his wounds and make him bleed it.**

**Yahaba Shigeru: I KNEW YOU WERE PLOTTING AGAINST ME**

**Futamata Takeharu: Kuchi sounded professional for like a second there and you two really ruined it i-**

**Futakuchi Kenji: ugh ANYWAYS**

**Futakuchi Kenji: meet at the usual park tonight, 9:03 sharp. we're on patrol again tonight.**

**Yahaba Shigeru: this team is why I can never get a girlfriend**

**Futamata Takeharu: no honey, I think the reason you can't get a girlfriend is because you stare at any guy with a tight ass. we all make mistakes, sweetie, it's okay.**

**Yahaba Shigeru: stfu. I do NOT stare at any guy's ass.**

**Futamata Takeharu: mhm. sure. back on topic, then?**

**Futakuchi Kenji: yea, back on topic bitches. meet at 9:03, and be prepared to meet this new creature, whatever tf it is**

**Kozume Kenma: hah.**

**Yahaba Shigeru: lucky ass, you don't have to do physical work like us**

**Kozume Kenma: yet I'm still worth more than you**

**Kozume Kenma: don't speak if ur easily replaceable**

**Futakuchi Kenji: this team is falling apart**

**Futamata Takeharu: you act like it was ever together to begin with-**

**+**

Yahaba sighed as he walked toward the park, hands balled in the pockets of his wind jacket, the sound of his steps clear in the quietness of the night. He knew that quietness wouldn't last very long, not once he met eyes with the two boys already standing at the swing set. One with messy, dark brown hair that seemed to be wearing a headband of some kind, and the other with atrocious bangs straighter than anything else in existence. Unfortunately, that geometry set just so happened to be their healer and, despite his earlier words, Yahaba knew he needed to be on the boy's side in case anything were to happen to him.

"Hey," he greeted, waving as he came closer to him. Upon becoming closer, he saw that Futamata's headband was pink and decorated with little ornaments and sparkles. Noticing the other boy's stare, Futamata chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"My brother made it for me."

"Oh, Rio?" Came the voice of another. The three would've panicked, had they not been unfortunate enough to be familiar with this certain voice. Walking toward them was none other than Futakuchi Kenji, their air mage and resident asshole.

Futamata shook his head, causing the ornaments to also move. "Nah. Will."

Yahaba raised a brow, about to speak before the most annoying voice in the world spoke. At least, it was the most annoying voice to him. "Isn't Will turning twenty seven in a few days?"

"....We don't talk about that. Anyways, let's get moving. It's already," and here Futamata checked his phone, "nine-ten."

"Do you like the headband, Haru?" Futakuchi said, a hint of a tease in his voice, still not letting it go.

"Whatever I say can and will be used against me, so I'm not answering that. Let's go," Futamata said, waving at Futakuchi over his shoulder as he began to stalk out of the park, all three boys following.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As they passed a bakery, Yahaba felt Futakuchi's presence fall closer to him. It wasn't unusual, of course, but Yahaba knew what he was going to ask. "Yeah, I asked Oikawa. He said that he can feel a presence, but it's nothing that bothers him or his sister. His nephew, though, I don't know," Yahaba stated, answering the brunette's question before he could ask.

The sixteen year old seemed to take a minute to process this before nodding. "Alright, and what about mad-dog or whatever you call him?"

"Is that apart of your nickname for him now? 'Or whatever you call him'?"

"Answer the question, firepuff."

Yahaba huffed, taking his hands out of his pockets to fold them. "Haven't seen the guy around all week. Happy now?" Futakuchi rolled his eyes at the answer.

"Yeah. Very."

"If you two would shut up and actually patrol, that would be greatly appreciated," Shirabu grumbled from a few metres ahead, Futamata chuckling but nodding his head in agreement. Yahaba and Futakuchi both opened their mouths to protest, but were stopped by Shirabu's arm as they sensed another presence, this one coming in a wave. Immediately, all four mages were on high alert, Futamata even whipping out his pocket knife. What that would do against a creature bigger and more powerful than a weak little ayakashi, no one knew, but it wasn't as if they were about to question it.

Yahaba threw a look at Futamata. _What is it_?

 _How would I know_? _I'm no Kenma_. seemed to be the boy's answer.

With raised hands, Futakuchi took careful steps toward the source of the presence, which seemed to be growing stronger the closer they got. The other three boys followed behind Futakuchi, though a noticeable few metres behind. After all, it was Futakuchi who could fly, Futakuchi who could use the wind to put a distance between him and whatever creature it could be, not them. And they very much valued their lives.

Finally, they spotted a young blonde boy in the distance, dressed in a white robe with red accents, a smirk plastered on his face. Futamata didn't know why, but he felt like this was about to get very, very troublesome.

"Who-" Futakuchi started, only to be cut off by a notebook to the face. Of course, this was thrown at him with the force of an angry mother by none other than the blonde boy. "Ow! What the _fu_ \- what kind of bullshit is this? You could've just asked! Oh my gods, my nose, my _nose_ ," Futakuchi cried out, whether from anger of distress, none of the three mages knew. The brunette glared at the smirking blonde, who now stood but a mere ten metres away from them, caressing his nose, his other hand holding the notebook to the side of his face. If Yahaba stared enough, he could just make out the words.

 _Who the fuck are you_?

Futamata sighed. Very troublesome indeed.

Shirabu walked up to Yahaba, who had been closer to Futakuchi, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What does the book say?"

"He's asking who we are," the boy answered, eyeing Shirabu's arm suspiciously, not even questioning how Shirabu knew that he'd read the words over Futakuchi's shoulder. After all, this wasn't the first time in the year that they've worked together that Shirabu revealed he knew what Yahaba's actions were. He'd call it creepy if he didn't do the same.

After hearing the brunette's answer to his question, Shirabu raised his head and called out. "We should be asking _you_ that. Who are you, and why'd you come to this town?"

The blonde's smirk seemed to lose a bit of its asshole energy, which the three other mages noted resembled Futakuchi's a little, gesturing to the notebook in Futakuchi's hand. When the four didn't see to get the message, the blonde let out what looked to be an exasperated sigh, though no sound came out, and stomped up to Futakuchi before snatching the notebook out of his hand. Futakuchi took a step back and glared at him harder, but the boy didn't seem to notice as he scribbled in the book with a black pen. When he was done, he gave it to Futakuchi and crossed his arms.

" _Miya Atsumu. Kitsune. I was expecting an Oikawa Tooru and Kamasaki Yasushi?_ " Futakuchi read aloud. Upon reading out his upperclassman's name, a vein popped out, hands gripping the notebook so hard that Miya had to snatch it back, for fear that it would be torn apart by the for some reason angry boy. "He didn't tell me jack shit about this..."

"Why're you so angry?" Futamata questioned, raising a brow. "That's not like you."

"It's because he's scared his dear upperclassman, who he thought he had all to himself, will abandon him for an immortal fox," Yahaba teased, causing the wind mage to flip him off. "Aw, c'mon, don't be like that, Fu- OW!" It was his turn to have a notebook hurled at him. Miya now had another brunette glaring harshly at him, but he didn't seem affected and only gestured for the boy to read the notebook. With no complaint, the mage did so, reading in his head, unlike Futakuchi. "Okay, well, I'm Yahaba Shigeru, and we're a team of mages."

The two other boys, who couldn't read over Yahaba's shoulder like Shirabu, raised a brow at him. Shirabu sighed, deciding Yahaba really was dumb, despite his smarts. "He's telling us to introduce ourselves now. My name is Shirabu, by the way. This guy here's the Rat," Shirabu spoke, jabbing a thumb at Yahaba, causing the other male's brows to crease.

"Hey, I already introduced myself!"

"Not properly."

"Ignore them," Futamata said to the kitsune, waving dismissively at the bickering males. "Name's Futamata Takeharu."

Miya only nodded and shifter his gaze over to Futakuchi, who had yet to introduce himself. "Futakuchi Kenji," he said, holding out a hand, "Officer on duty. Care to tell us why you've come to Miyagi, Miya?"

The blonde pushed past the boy, obviously annoying the mage, and reached out for his notebook. Quickly, he scribbled down more words and handed it back to Yahaba. The fire mage read it with a creased brow, same with Shirabu, causing the other two to grow curious. "What does it say, Yahaba, Shirabu?" Futamata questioned, already in position in case the fox tried anything.

Yahaba looked up with an unreadable expression, probably a mix of uncertainty and confusion, suddenly more serious than he'd been before, alert as he'd been. "He says...He says his voice was stolen."

\---

"A new creature comes to town, disrupting specifically the school creatures, and now a kits une comes in, saying his voice was stolen?...This is a hell of a lotta work we're getting on the same day," Futakuchi sighed, already looking worn out. 

Moniwa just chuckled at that and continued typing into the laptop before him, while Hanamaki and Matsukawa of Seijoh burst out laughing, probably in pain, with Kamasaki rolling his eyes. "You think that's a lot? Gods, just you wait til' you've been in the business a couple more years," Futakuchi heard Sasaya say from across the room, where he was reading through papers. Kamasaki just nodded in agreement.

The team of mages had taken Miya to their office and found both Oikawa's and Moniwa's teams there. Of course, both Futakuchi and Yahaba had demanded answers from the seniors that the fox had mentioned. And, of course, Kamasaki had engaged in an argument with Futakuchi while Oikawa sheepishly explained.

Apparently, Miya had his voice stolen a week or so ago. In that time, his towns mages had tried to restore it, or find the one that took his voice. After coming up empty multiple times, they'd decided to contact the Miyagi Mages, resulting in them coming to the conclusion that the case needed to be transferred.

"You sound like an old man, Sasa-chan," Oikawa teased, earning a glare from the other male.

"I will not hesitate to throw you out like the trash you are."

"Oh~ A variation of 'get off my lawn'!"

"How even-"

" _Anyways_ ," Futamata said, quickly cutting in before the situation could elevate, "Why are you guys working together? That's unusual, for a single fox."

"It's just unusual, period," Futakuchi sighed, flexing his arms behind his bed and laying back.

Futamata shivered. He could practically hear a certain blonde screeching at the top of his lungs, " _and that's on period_!"

Kamasaki looked over to Moniwa, who was seemingly focused on his work. _Very_ focused. So focused he seemingly couldn't feel Kamasaki's gaze burning through his head. The male grunted and turned over to Sasaya, who was seemingly immersed in his work. He didn't even bother with Matsukawa, Hanamaki or Oikawa, with all three of them averting their eyes and whistling. When he met eyes with Iwaizumi, he could feel a bond form just based entirely on tiredness and relation.

"Well?" Futamata spoke for the rest of his team.

"We've been told to stay alert for a hybrid," Iwaizumi announced, taking the explanation off Kamasaki's shoulders. "Apparently, one escaped about a month or so ago."

"And you didn't think to _tell us_?" Yahaba gaped.

"I think our seniors are plotting to kill us," said Futamata.

"Well, we are pretty damn annoying. Especially you, Yahoeba," Shirabu nodded his head, though no one knew why.

"OH MY GODS- YAHOEBA-"

"Shut it, Hanamaki!" Yahaba shouted, cheeks red.

"Enough!" Iwaizumi shouted, clapping his hands together, causing the room temperature to lower by a few degrees. "No one is plotting to kill anyone, understood?" he said, glaring at the second years harshly. "And the hybrid is apparently half-siren half-death god. No one knows where they are currently, so we don't know if they're in Miyagi, but stay on guard."

Almost as if in unison, the entire team of second year mages, save for Shirabu, let out a long groan. "Gods, a fucking siren and death god hybrid? Kill me now, before that hybrid does," Futamata grumbled. "How would we even handle it? I'm quitting."

"No, you're fucking not," Shirabu snapped, causing Futamata to jolt up nervously. Everyone could read his expression. ' _Fuck, I upset the healer_.'

"Okay, but, you _can't_ seriously tell me it won't be a lot of work if they _do_ turn up in Miyagi. Hybrids are dangerous as fuck as they are, but death gods and sirens..? Oh lord, we _really_ are gonna die," Futakuchi complained, a dark cloud of gloom already growing over him. 

Moniwa looked up from his laptop just as Oikawa spoke, grinning like the idol boy he was."Hey! Don't sound so pessimistic, Kenji-chan! I'm sure that the hybrid won't come over to Miyagi! I heard they escaped from Hyogo."

"Fuck, don't jinx us, Shittykawa..."

"Mean, Iwa-chan!"

"Actually, that's another reason we're joining up," Moniwa said, conveniently uninterested in his work as of now. The male pointed over at the blonde fox, whose smirky grin hadn't left his face since coming in. "Miya Atsumu comes from Hyogo, and sirens' abilities are closely related to voices, so..."

"..So you're saying he might be involved with this hybrid?" Yahaba, who had been standing closest to the fox, scooted away with a side-eye. "Dude, you just decreased our chances at survival by a solid one hundred and fifty six percent."

The blonde Kitsune rolled his eyes and pulled out his notebook, scribbling his response. Once he finished, he practically shoved it in Yahaba's face. _At least I'm doing good for the world_.

Yahaba flushed red and pushed the notebook away from his face, to reveal the shit-eating grin that seemed to be permanently stuck on the blonde's face. "Fucking nine-tails..."

The blonde wrote again. _I don't have nine tails_.

"What? Then how are you a Kitsune?"

The blonde facepalmed before writing out his next response. _Most kitsunes grow their tails as they grow, dumbass magician_.

A few metres away, Oikawa, Matsukawa and Hnamaki were snickering, having an idea of what was going on. "He doesn't know about the Kitsune tails yet, does he?" Oikawa whispered, to which the two other third years shook their heads with grins present on their faces.

"Nope."

"Not a fucking clue."

Deciding to ignore his sniggering upperclassmen, Yahaba arched a brow at Miya. "How many tails have you got?" This time, instead of writing in the notebook, Miya answered by holding up two fingers. "Oh. Lame."

A notebook was thrown at the fire mage.

"Fuck you," Yahaba hissed, rubbing the spot on his forehead where the corner of the notebook had hit. Miya just shrugged and rolled his eyes before he gestured for Yahaba to pick up his notebook for him. Ever the childish one, Yahaba just huffed and turned away, both actions dramatic. With a heavy sigh, Iwaizumi went over to pick it up himself.

"Ignore him. He's a little kid at heart," Iwaizumi said, trying to excuse his underclassman's behaviour. Not that he needed to, of course, but the man was used to it. After all, he was practically Oikawa's guardian at this point.

Miya just shook his head. Usually, Iwaizumi would assume that the person was shaking their head as if to say something along the lines of 'don't worry about it', but this was Miya Atsumu they were talking about. If there was one thing he'd learnt in the small time with the blonde, it was that he definitely wasn't an apologising mother.

"Alright, but we'll have to be going soon already. It's, what, ten?" Oikawa sighed, checking his phone. "We'll need our beauty sleep. You guys more than me."

Miya scoffed and threw the notebook at the third year, who, unlike literally everyone else, just caught it. " _I think you need it way more than me_ ," the brunette read aloud, the gave him a once over. "Honey...you sure?"

Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes, already over this, and whacked Oikawa over the head. "Don't be a handful."

"In any case," Moniwa said, cutting off Oikawa before he could protest, "One of us will need to be taking Miya home for the night. Who's up first?"

All heads turned away in unison, some whistling. Miya rolled his eyes.

Moniwa sweat-dropped. "Ehe. Futakuchi?"

"Do I know you?"

"I-"

"Don't be fucking rude!" Kamasaki shouted, interrupting Moniwa. Ironic.

"Guy-"

"I can say whatever the fuck I want! If you don't wanna be rude, why don't _you_ take him?"

And then Kamasaki went silent.

After another ten or so minutes of silence, Futamata finally sighed. "Fine. I'll take him."

"You're a wonderful boy!" All the third years complimented in unison. Freaky.

"C'mon, Miya. Let's go, my mom doesn't know I'm out or that I have this job but I can hide you til I find an excuse," Futamata said, grabbing Miya's arm. Suddenly, the other mages felt insanely guilty.

But that didn't mean they were gonna take in that troublesome fox.

Futamata was stressing.

One would think that normal, what with him taking in Miya and everything. But no. It wasn't the fact that he was bringing Miya home. It was the fact that he'd _lost_ Miya.

"Oh my fucking gods, where the fuck could he be? We're not in the city! Where did he go?" He muttered, peeking over a corner. Empty.

Suddenly, he heard a scream. "Oh, shit," he cursed, already running toward it. He heard stories about Korean nine-tailed foxes eating the livers of men, was Miya any different?"

" _You! So you're the one who stole my voice_!" Miya wrote in all capitals, pointing an accusing finger at the orange haired boy as they handed him the notebook.

"I didn't mean to!" he screamed, "I don't know how to use my powers!"

Miya scoffed, angrily snatching the notebook and scribbling. " _You think I believe that? Parents are required to teach their kids how to at least keep these kinds of parts of their power in check by the age of twelve_!"

"Scientists aren't parents," the hybrid cried, actual tears sprouting from his eyes, threatening to spill onto the notebook, "I came from a lab, not a house."

Oh, right.

The blonde huffed. " _Whatever, the mages'll deal deal with you. What's your name?"_

The boy sniffed. "Shouyou."

**Author's Note:**

> I love you, happy birthday!


End file.
